


Escondidas

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El juego favorito de Stiles, desde que podía recordar, siempre habían sido las escondidas. Le encantaba especialmente por Derek. Cada vez que jugaban a las escondidas y se escondían en el mismo sitio, el corazón de Stiles se disparaba y comenzaba a latir frenéticamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escondidas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis, así como sus personajes.
> 
> ¡Cuarto fic de la "Semana Sterek de San Valentín"!
> 
> Este me ha encantado especialmente, no sé, espero que les encante también.
> 
> Me llegó la inspiración cuando pasé por una primaria y vi a dos niños escondidos detrás de un auto, bastante juntitos y, bueno, no pude evitar pensar en escribir Sterek. Siento que he usado a esos niños. Eso y además que mi primer _"beso real"_ fue en un armario mientras jugaba a las escondidas, y bueno, mi maestra de _"Lenguaje y comunicación"_ nos ha dicho que es mejor si pones algo personal en cada cosa que escribes (Mire maestra, la he escuchado). Tal vez tergiversé sus palabras, no lo sé. Igual espero les guste este cuento tanto como a mi. ¡Pasen bonito fin de semana!

El juego favorito de Stiles, desde que podía recordar, siempre habían sido las escondidas. Amaba ese juego porque todos sus amigos: Isaac, Lydia, Cora, Scott, Derek, Boyd, Allison y Erica solían reunirse para jugar.

Le encantaba especialmente por Derek, Stiles siempre había sido muy apegado a él y cada vez que se escondían, el de lunares corría a esconderse junto con el de ojos verdes.

Derek era el hermano mayor de Cora y el mayor del grupo también, aunque no por mucho, le llevaba tan solo poco más de dos años a Stiles, el cual era el menor de todos ellos.

Stiles tenía un enorme cariño a Derek. Al principio creyó que esto era debido a que lo veía como su hermano mayor. Pero eso fue cambiando conforme los años pasaban. Conforme crecían, era más evidente para el de lunares que eso que sentía por el de ojos verdes iba más allá del simple cariño a un familiar. Cada vez que jugaban a las escondidas y, como de costumbre, se escondían en el mismo sitio, el corazón de Stiles se disparaba y comenzaba a latir frenéticamente.

 

A la corta edad de ocho años lo tenía más que claro. Le gustaba Derek.

 

Amaba jugar a las escondidas, ese juego le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Recuerda como a los nueve años, en una ocasión decidieron reunirse y jugar en la enorme casa de los Hale.

Era el turno de Stiles para contar. Se recargó contra la pared y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo comenzando la cuenta. Uno… Dos… Todos comenzaron a correr desenfrenadamente por toda la casa. Treintaicuatro… Treintaicinco… Escuchaba los pasos de algunos subiendo las escaleras mientras que otros bajaban. Cuarentainueve… ¡CINCUENTA!, Gritó el típico _“Listos o no ahí voy”_ , antes de descubrirse el rostro y voltear hacia todas direcciones.

Caminó con pasos sigilosos hacia una de las habitaciones y divisó el enorme armario que había dentro de esta. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Derek como para conocer la clase de lugares en la que le gustaba esconderse. Se acercó sin emitir ni un ruido y deslizó la puerta con cuidado adentrándose en este. El armario era bastante grande, por lo que la luz del exterior, al abrirlo, solo alcanzaba a iluminar unos cuantos centímetros. Estiró la mano y caminó un poco más hacia dentro.

—Sé que estás aquí Derek —Susurró paseando su mano por todo el lugar hasta que la punta de sus dedos tocó algo que definitivamente no era ropa.

Colocó su palma entera sobre lo que había sentido y sí, definitivamente era el pecho de Derek.

Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que lo podía escuchar zumbar en sus oídos. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba con Derek, en un lugar cerrado. Se sentía tan privado. Su cabeza le decía que era el momento indicado para hacer algún movimiento pero no estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse.

Siguió avanzando lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Derek hasta pegar su cuerpo con el de ojos verdes. Su mano recorrió de su hombro hacia sus brazos y finalmente terminó por tomar el riesgo. Se paró de puntas y rozó los labios del otro contra los suyos.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que diría o haría Derek, miedo de ser rechazado por Derek.

Miedo que desapareció cuando el otro se inclinó hacia él y le dio otro pequeño beso, entonces sus labios se entreabrieron y Derek coló su lengua en la boca del de lunares.

Era su primer beso, y no solo un beso, era _“un beso de adultos”_.

Derek sabía a pizza, quizá él también sabía a pizza puesto que habían comido eso hacía media hora atrás. Le gustaba el sabor, le gustaba la sensación, el hormigueo en su estómago, le gustaba más que nada que su primer beso hubiera sido con la persona que más le gustaba en ese mundo.

Se separaron cuando escucharon gritar a lo lejos un _“Salvación, salvación para todos mis amigos y yo”._

Ambos salieron del armario con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin poder mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

Fue decepcionante para Stiles como habían fingido que nada había sucedido. Sin embargo, cada vez que jugaban a las escondidas, de una u otra forma terminaban en situaciones similares. Derek rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras se escondían debajo de la cama. Sus respiraciones juntándose cuando se encontraban escondidos en lugares estrechos. Explorando la boca del otro si es que el lugar en el que se ocultaban era cerrado y oscuro. Pero fuera de ello su relación era la misma de siempre.

 

Stiles tenía diecisiete cuando decidió que el juego que más odiaba era el de las escondidas, y con amargura recordaba su primer beso en ese armario, que posteriormente se volvería una cruel ironía, porque en un armario era precisamente donde estaban él y Derek, y no, esta vez no era literal.

Y odiaba las escondidas porque siempre tenía que esconderse para actuar afectuoso junto con Derek. Porque si quería besarlo debía de estar seguro que su padre no estuviera en casa, o que los de Derek no estuvieran en la suya. Porque si querían hacer el amor, debían escaparse a mitad de la noche y correr hacia uno de sus escondites secretos donde nadie los podría encontrar.

Porque debía esconderse del mundo para ser quien en verdad era. Porque debía de fingir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lydia Martin y no de Derek Hale si no quería hacer sospechar a nadie. Porque Derek había tenido varias novias solo para usar de _“tapadera”_ , porque aunque llegara a salir con ellas, nunca las había amado como a Stiles, pero amar a Stiles no era lo que se diría _“correcto”_ y por eso solo se atrevían a amarse en secreto.

Quería volver el tiempo atrás, regresar hacia ese tiempo en donde jugar a las escondidas era contar hasta cierto número y buscar a tus amigos, no esconderte de todos para estar con quien amabas. Donde estar dentro del armario implicaba que encontraste un buen escondite y no fingir que te gustaba alguien que no te interesaba para no levantar sospechas. En ese tiempo en el que pasar tiempo con Derek y abrazarlo en público era normal porque _“Son niños, no saben que está mal”_ , y, ahora que eran adultos, sabían que amarse no era normal, que algún día debían casarse con alguna chica y seguir su vida como debería de ser aunque ellos no quisieran, o tal vez terminarían huyendo para poder permanecer juntos por siempre.

 

Ahora Stiles tenía veintiuno y cumplía su mayoría de edad. Estaba feliz, emocionado por lo que le deparaba el futuro. Se iría con Derek a Londres y, aunque para todos, aquello solo significaba que dos amigos se irían a estudiar al extranjero, para ellos significaba mucho más.

Significaba vivir juntos en un lugar donde nadie los conocía ni los juzgarían por nada. O quizá sí, pero serían extraños, y lo que opinara un extraño no les importaba.

 

Dos años después lo decidieron juntos, le contarían a sus padres que estaban saliendo, y lo harían porque esperaban poder casarse algún día, se amaban desde que podían recordar y eso jamás cambiaría.

Era tiempo de salir de su escondite, así que, _“Un dos tres por Derek y un dos tres por Stiles”._


End file.
